Warriors: Seasons of Hope
by tuesdaylovexx
Summary: Hollypaw, Applepaw, and Robinpaw are the daughters of Lionblaze and Cinderheart. The Clans are thriving in a time of minimal supernatural intervention, for once, but as these three young cats grow, they'll learn that "normal" warrior life isn't as easy as they thought.
1. Allegiances & Prologue

_Hello! This is my first fanfiction on my new account, and it's my idea of what happens to the Clan cats after the end of_The Last Hope. _Of course, that means that as the story progresses, there'll be more original characters. I'll keep them all as realistic as I can and they'll all have traditional-based names. This story centers around Lionblaze's and Cinderheart's three daughters: Hollypaw, Applepaw, and Robinpaw. The first chapter is in Hollypaw's POV, then Applepaw's, then Robinpaw's, etc. They'll each go through experiences and I hope a lot of you who read this will stick around to see where they go!_

_A quick note about the allegiances: This story begins about six months after the end of_The Last Hope, _so not much has changed. In ThunderClan, you'll notice that Cherrypaw and Molepaw are now warriors, and so is Brightheart's second litter of kits, along with Sorreltail's most recent litter. Some of ThunderClan's senior warriors have retired, along with Spiderleg, because one of the books said something about him retiring soon._

_Another note: I get needed information from Warriors Wiki, and I use the traditional naming system organized by Grey over at his Warriors-based tumblr: This means that any characters I create will follow the "traditional" naming guidelines - basically, prefix describes the cat's appearance, and suffix describes either a skill or personality trait. I hope that's okay with everyone. c: I'll also be keeping prophecies and supernatural stuff to a minimum. The story is going to focus on troubles that real colonies of feral cats face in real life._

_Without further ado, here's the allegiances and prologue of_Warriors: Seasons of Hope! _I hope you enjoy! Please feel free to point out if I've made any mistakes in the allegiances._

**Warriors: Seasons of Hope**

**Allegiances**

**ThunderClan**

Leader: Bramblestar - big dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes. Mate of Squirrelflight; brother of Tawnypelt (ShadowClan).

Deputy: Squirrelflight - small dark ginger she-cat with a white right forepaw, a bushy tail, and green eyes. Apprentice is Hollypaw. Mate of Bramblestar; sister of Leafpool; daughter of Sandstorm.

Medicine Cat: Jayfeather - small mottled gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes. Apprentice is Applepaw. Brother of Lionblaze; son of Crowfeather (WindClan) and Leafpool.

Warriors: Brackenfur - golden-brown tabby tom with amber eyes. Mate of Sorreltail; father of Cinderheart, Poppyfrost, Lilytail, and Seedwhisker; brother of Thornclaw and Brightheart.

Sorreltail - dappled tortoiseshell-and-white with amber eyes. Mate of Brackenfur; mother of Cinderheart, Poppyfrost, Lilytail, and Seedwhisker.

Cloudtail - long-haired white tom with blue eyes. Mate of Brightheart; father of Whitewing, Snowclaw, Dewnose, and Amberheart.

Brightheart - white she-cat with a ginger tail and ginger patches along her back, one blue eye, and the other eye missing in a scarred face. Mate of Cloudtail; mother of Whitewing, Snowclaw, Dewnose, and Amberheart; sister of Brackenfur and Thornclaw.

Millie - small silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes. Mate of Graystripe; mother of Bumblestripe, Briarlight, and Blossomfall.

Thornclaw - big golden-brown tabby tom with amber eyes. Mate of Hazeltail; brother of Brackenfur and Brightheart.

Leafpool - small pale brown tabby she-cat with white chest and paws, and amber eyes. Apprentice is Robinpaw. Mother of Lionblaze and Jayfeather; sister of Squirrelflight; daughter of Sandstorm.

Birchfall - light brown tabby tom with amber eyes. Mate of Whitewing; father of Dovewing and Ivypool; brother of Spiderleg, Foxleap, and Icecloud; son of Dustpelt.

Whitewing - white she-cat with green eyes. Mate of Birchfall; mother of Dovewing and Ivypool; sister of Snowclaw, Dewnose, and Amberheart; daughter of Cloudtail and Brightheart.

Berrynose - big cream-colored tom with a stump for a tail, and amber eyes. Mate of Poppyfrost; father of Cherryheart and Molefur; brother of Hazeltail and Mousewhisker; half-brother of Toadstep and Rosepetal; son of Daisy.

Hazeltail - small gray-and-white she-cat with green eyes. Mate of Thornclaw; sister of Berrynose and Mousewhisker; half-sister of Toadstep and Rosepetal; daughter of Daisy.

Mousewhisker - big gray-and-white tom with green eyes. Mate of Ivypool; brother of Berrynose and Hazeltail; half-brother of Toadstep and Rosepetal; son of Daisy.

Cinderheart - fluffy gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes. Mate of Lionblaze; mother of Hollypaw, Applepaw, and Robinpaw; sister of Poppyfrost, Lilytail, and Seedwhisker; daughter of Brackenfur and Sorreltail.

Poppyfrost - dappled pale tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with blue eyes. Mate of Berrynose; mother of Cherryheart and Molefur; sister of Cinderheart, Lilytail, and Seedwhisker; daughter of Brackenfur and Sorreltail.

Lionblaze - golden tabby tom with pale paws and amber eyes. Mate of Cinderheart; father of Hollypaw, Applepaw, and Robinpaw; brother of Jayfeather; son of Crowfeather (WindClan) and Leafpool.

Foxleap - fluffy reddish-brown tabby tom with blue eyes. Brother of Icecloud; son of Dustpelt.

Icecloud - fluffy white she-cat with blue eyes. Sister of Foxleap; daughter of Dustpelt.

Toadstep - black and white tom with green eyes. Brother of Rosepetal; half-brother of Berrynose, Hazeltail, and Mousewhisker; son of Spiderleg and Daisy.

Rosepetal - dark cream she-cat with blue eyes. Sister of Toadstep; half-sister of Berrynose, Hazeltail, and Mousewhisker; daughter of Spiderleg and Daisy.

Briarlight - dark brown she-cat with a broken lower spine and amber eyes. Sister of Bumblestripe and Blossomfall; daughter of Graystripe and Millie.

Blossomfall - tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with white petal-shaped patches and blue eyes. Sister of Bumblestripe and Briarlight; daughter of Graystripe and Millie.

Bumblestripe - very pale gray tom with black bumblestripe-like stripes and blue eyes. Mate of Dovewing; brother of Briarlight and Blossomfall; son of Graystripe and Millie.

Cherryheart - fluffy ginger she-cat with amber eyes. Sister of Molefur; daughter of Berrynose and Poppyfrost.

Molefur - cream-and-brown tom with amber eyes. Brother of Cherryheart; son of Berrynose and Poppyfrost.

Lilytail - dark brown tabby she-cat with white patches and blue eyes. Sister of Cinderheart, Poppyfrost, and Seedwhisker; daughter of Brackenfur and Sorreltail.

Seedwhisker - very pale ginger she-cat with blue eyes. Sister of Cinderheart, Poppyfrost, and Lilytail; daughter of Brackenfur and Sorreltail.

Snowclaw - fluffy white tom with amber eyes. Brother of Whitewing, Dewnose, and Amberheart; son of Cloudtail and Brightheart.

Dewnose - gray tom with amber eyes. Brother of Whitewing, Snowclaw, and Amberheart; son of Cloudtail and Brightheart.

Amberheart - pale gray she-cat with white paws, muzzle, right ear, and amber eyes. Sister of Whitewing, Snowclaw, and Dewnose; daughter of Cloudtail and Brightheart.

Apprentices: Hollypaw - white she-cat with green eyes. Sister of Applepaw and Robinpaw; daughter of Lionblaze and Cinderheart.

Applepaw - light ginger she-cat with white legs, paws, chest, underbelly, and muzzle, and bright yellow eyes. Sister of Hollypaw and Robinpaw; daughter of Lionblaze and Cinderheart.

Robinpaw - long-haired tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes. Sister of Hollypaw and Applepaw; daughter of Lionblaze and Cinderheart.

Queens: Daisy - long-haired creamy brown she-cat with blue eyes. Mother of Berrynose, Hazeltail, Mousewhisker, Toadstep, and Rosepetal.

Dovewing - fluffy pale smoky gray she-cat with blue eyes. Mate of Bumblestripe; mother of Stormkit and Aspenkit; sister of Ivypool; daughter of Birchfall and Whitewing.

Ivypool - small silver-and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes. Mate of Mousewhisker; sister of Dovewing; daughter of Birchfall and Whitewing.

Kits: Stormkit - long-haired dark gray tom with amber eyes. Brother of Aspenkit; son of Bumblestripe and Dovewing.

Aspenkit - gray tabby tom with green eyes. Brother of Stormkit; son of Bumblestripe and Dovewing.

Elders: Purdy - mottled brown tabby tom with a gray muzzle, matted fur, and amber eyes.

Graystripe - big long-haired dark gray tom with a darker stripe running down his back and tail, and yellow eyes. Mate of Millie; father of Bumblestripe, Briarlight, and Blossomfall.

Sandstorm - pale ginger she-cat with pale green eyes. Mother of Squirrelflight and Leafpool.

Dustpelt - dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes. Father of Spiderleg, Birchfall, Foxleap, and Icecloud.

Spiderleg - black tom with a brown underbelly and amber eyes. Father of Toadstep and Rosepetal; brother of Birchfall, Foxleap, and Icecloud; son of Dustpelt.

**ShadowClan**

Leader: Blackstar - big white tom with black paws, one of which has six toes, black ears, and amber eyes.

Deputy: Rowanclaw - dark ginger tom with green eyes. Mate of Tawnypelt; father of Tigerheart and Dawnpelt.

Medicine Cat: Littlecloud - very small brown tabby tom with light blue eyes.

Warriors: Oakfur - small dark brown tom with green eyes.

Smokefoot - black tom with a ragged pelt and green eyes.

Toadfoot - dark brown tom with green eyes. Brother of Applefur; son of Tallpoppy.

Applefur - mottled brown she-cat with green eyes. Sister of Toadfoot; daughter of Tallpoppy.

Crowfrost - black-and-white tom with green eyes.

Ratscar - brown tom with yellow teeth and green eyes. Brother of Snowbird.

Snowbird - white she-cat with green eyes. Sister of Ratscar.

Tawnypelt - mottled pale tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes. Mate of Rowanclaw; mother of Tigerheart and Dawnpelt; sister of Bramblestar (ThunderClan).

Olivenose - tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes.

Owlclaw - light brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

Shrewfoot - gray she-cat with black paws and amber eyes.

Scorchfur - dark gray tom with amber eyes.

Tigerheart - big dark brown tabby tom with dark amber eyes. Brother of Dawnpelt; son of Rowanclaw and Tawnypelt.

Dawnpelt - Cream she-cat with amber eyes. Sister of Tigerheart; daughter of Rowanclaw and Tawnypelt.

Pinenose - black she-cat with green eyes.

Ferretclaw - cream-and-gray tom with green eyes.

Starlingwing - ginger tom with green eyes.

Ivytail - long-haired tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with green eyes.

Kinkfur - pale brown tabby she-cat with long fur that sticks out at all angles, and blue eyes. Mother of Sparrowclaw, Dewpelt, and Mistfur.

Sparrowclaw - brown tabby tom with amber eyes. Brother of Dewpelt and Mistfur; son of Kinkfur.

Dewpelt - gray she-cat with blue eyes. Sister of Sparrowclaw and Mistfur; daughter of Kinkfur.

Mistfur - pale gray she-cat with spiky fur and blue eyes. Sister of Sparrowclaw and Dewpelt; daughter of Kinkfur.

Elders: Tallpoppy - light brown tabby she-cat with green eyes. Mother of Applefur and Toadfoot.

Snaketail - dark brown tom with a tabby-striped tail, a gray-flecked chin, and green eyes.

Whitewater - long-haired white she-cat with blue eyes, one of which is blind.

**WindClan**

Leader: Onestar - small mottled light brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

Deputy: Ashfoot - gray she-cat with blue eyes. Mother of Crowfeather.

Medicine Cat: Kestrelflight - mottled brownish-gray tom with white splotches and green eyes.

Warriors: Crowfeather - small smoky-gray, almost black, tom with blue eyes. Mate of Nightcloud; father of Breezepelt, Lionblaze (ThunderClan), and Jayfeather (ThunderClan); son of Ashfoot.

Owlwhisker - light brown tabby tom with yellow teeth and amber eyes.

Whitetail - small white she-cat with green eyes.

Nightcloud - black she-cat with amber eyes. Mate of Crowfeather; mother of Breezepelt.

Gorsetail - very pale mottled gray-and-white tabby she-cat with blue eyes. Mother of Thistletail, Swallowtail, and - long-haired white she-cat with blue eyes. Sister of Swallowtail and Sedgewhisker; daughter of Gorsetail.

Weaselfur - ginger tom with white paws and green eyes.

Harespring - brown-and-white tom with green eyes.

Leaftail - dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

Emberfoot - gray tom with darker gray forepaws and amber eyes.

Breezepelt - black tom with amber eyes. Father of Darkkit.

Sedgewhisker - light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes. Sister of Thistletail and Swallowtail; daughter of Gorsetail.

Swallowtail - dark gray she-cat with copper eyes.

Sister of Thistletail and Sedgewhisker; daughter of Gorsetail.

Sunstrike - tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with a white forehead and green eyes.

Whiskernose - light brown tom with amber eyes.

Furzepelt - gray-and-white she-cat with blue eyes.

Boulderfur - large pale gray tom with blue eyes.

Queens: Heathertail - pale light brown tabby she-cat with smoky heather-blue eyes. Mother of Darkkit.

Kits: Darkkit - very dark gray tabby tom with amber eyes. Son of Breezepelt and Heathertail.

Elders: Webfoot - dark gray tabby tom with amber eyes.

Tornear - gray tabby tom with blue eyes.

**RiverClan**

Leader: Mistystar - big blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes. Mother of Reedwhisker.

Deputy: Reedwhisker - black tom with dark gray eyes.

Medicine Cat: Mothwing - small long-haired golden tabby she-cat and amber eyes. Apprentice is Willowshine.

Warriors: Graymist - pale gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes. Mother of Sneezenose and Mallownose.

Mintfur - light gray tabby tom with amber eyes.

Icewing - white she-cat with blue eyes. Mother of Grasspelt, Beetlewhisker, and Petalfur.

Pebblefoot - pale mottled gray tom with blue eyes. Brother of Minnowtail.

Mallownose - light brown tabby tom with amber eyes. Brother of Sneezenose; son of Graymist.

Robinwing - tortoiseshell-and-white tom with green eyes.

Beetlewhisker - brown-and-white tabby tom with green eyes. Brother of Grasspelt and Petalfur; son of Icewing.

Petalfur - gray-and-white she-cat with amber eyes.

Sister of Grasspelt and Beetlewhisker; daughter of Icewing.

Grasspelt - light brown tom with blue eyes. Brother of Petalfur and Beetlewhisker; son of Icewing.

Hollowflight - dark brown tabby tom with a pale belly and amber eyes.

Troutstream - pale gray tabby she-cat with amber eyes.

Mossyfoot - brown-and-white she-cat with green eyes.

Rushtail - small light brown tabby she-cat with green eyes.

Mosspelt - tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes.

Duskfur - brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes. Mother of Curlfoot and Podwhisker.

Curlfoot - brown tabby she-cat with green eyes. Sister of Podwhisker; daughter of Duskfur.

Podwhisker - brown-and-white tabby tom with green eyes. Brother of Curlfoot; son of Duskfur.

Queens: Minnowtail - fluffy dappled dark gray-and-white she-cat with amber eyes. Mother of Heronkit and Shrikekit.

Apprentices: Willowshine - small dark gray tabby she-cat with green eyes.

Kits: Heronkit - gray-and-white tom with green eyes.

Shrikekit - gray-and-white she-cat with green eyes.

Elders: Dapplenose - mottled gray she-cat with amber eyes.

Pouncetail - ginger-and-white tom with a short tail and blue eyes.

* * *

**A/N:**_ Here's the prologue! From here on out, I'd like to encourage anyone who reads this to please review, if you can. Just don't flame, please. Constructive criticism is much more useful. :3_

**Warriors: Seasons of Hope**

**Prologue**

"It's been a while."

"Yeah, too long."

From shadows surrounding the bottom of trees so tall that they seemed to touch the sky, two cats stepped forward. They came from opposite directions and faced each other with strong eye contact, green eyes burning into blue, in a warm gaze of friendship, before one cat, whose fur seemed to shine like stars, bounded forward and touched her nose to the other cat's. They stood back slightly and the starry-furred cat looked the other one over. "It's been a while," she meowed.

"Yeah, too long," replied the other cat. She took a couple of steps forward into a beam of moonlight that lit up her gray tabby pelt to silver, and the blue of her eyes seemed to sparkle. She sat down and neatly wrapped her tail around her paws.

The other cat sat down, too, but swished her tail back and forth on the ground behind her in excitement. She commented, "You look well," before the bent her head to lick the fluffy fur of her chest. Her green eyes watched her friend, though, and saw that the tabby stifled a purr of laughter.

"I don't see how," said the tabby. "I've been nothing but tired for moons." Her voice had a hint of humor hiding underneath the fatigue.

"Kits keep you busy?" Asked the starry cat with a purr of amusement. She sat up straight as her friend nodded slowly.

"Busier than you can imagine. They remind me of you and your brothers when you were young." The tabby let out a wistful sigh. "I bet you would've made a better mother than I have, Hollyleaf."

"Nonsense," said the black she-cat. "I never really wanted kits of my own, but would I have wanted to help raise yours? Most definitely." Kneading the ground with her forepaws, she then asked, "How are the little ones? I haven't been able to see them very often from here."

The tabby replied, "They're turning out to be great Clan cats. In fact, they're going to be apprenticed in the morning!" She lifted her chin a little higher and purred.

"Cinderheart, that's great!" Hollyleaf exclaimed, rushing forward to give the gray tabby a friendly headbutt. "Are all three going to train to be warriors?"

Cinderheart shook her head. "One will be a medicine cat apprentice." With a hint of mischief in her eyes, she added, "I won't tell you who, because I'm sure you'll see her very soon, when Jayfeather takes her to the Moonpool."

"Fine," Hollyleaf meowed with mock frustration. She flexed her claws as she pressed Cinderheart with questions. "How is Jayfeather, by the way? And Lionblaze? What about Dovewing and Ivypool? And everyone?" Hollyleaf suddenly sounded as excited as a kit out of the nursery for the first time.

Cinderheart let out a _mrrow_of laughter. "They're fine. Lionblaze is being a wonderful father. Dovewing has kitted Bumblestripe's kits; she has two toms named Stormkit and Aspenkit. And Ivypool is expecting Mousewhisker's kits. They should be born in a moon or so. Right after the last time we talked, Graystripe, Sandstorm, Dustpelt, and Spiderleg moved to the elders' den. And Sorreltail's and Brightheart's kits have been made warriors, too."

Hollyleaf closed her eyes for a moment, lost deep in memory. She felt a twinge of regret and longing in her chest. "It sounds like ThunderClan is moving forward, as they always have. Strong Clan, they are."

Cinderheart meowed, "You say that as though you're not a part of it anymore." She sounded concerned.

"I never was, Cinderheart," Hollyleaf muttered, hanging her head low. "I was never one of the Four, and I was a murderer. May as well not have been part of the Clan."

Cinderheart sighed, then padded over to sit beside her best friend. "You were still important. I promise you that the Clan would be very different now - and not in a good way - if it weren't for you. And regardless of what the others think, you're still the best cat I've known."

Hollyleaf began to purr, and Cinderheart gave her a lick between the ears. The two she-cats sat there in the almost-silent night, enjoying each others presence, and worrying about nothing.

Hollyleaf began feeling sleepy after a while of them just sitting together, and it was then that Cinderheart noticed the sky beginning to grow light in the distance.

"I guess I'd better go," she said with a sigh. She stood and gave her pelt a shake. "Those kits will be up at dawn, ready for their ceremony."

"Good luck," Hollyleaf mewed, rising to her paws to give her friend a nudge goodbye. "And don't wait so long to come see me again, okay?"

"Okay," Cinderheart meowed. With another friendly nose-touch, Cinderheart turned and padded into the thickest part of the trees, leaving Hollyleaf alone in the moon-lit hollow of StarClan's forest.

Hollyleaf watched her go, and then spoke quietly to herself, "May StarClan light your path, Cinderheart. Your path, and the paths of your kits - my brother's kits." She lifted her nose to the pre-dawn sky, where the wind was blowing viciously quite suddenly. "You might need that light soon."


	2. Chapter One

**Warriors: Seasons of Hope**

**Chapter One**

Hollykit was sound asleep in the nursery. Or, at least, she was, until a furry body slammed into her flank, forcing her out of sleep and pushing the breath from her. She rolled over with a grunt and dislodged the other kit with her hindlegs. "Applekit, for StarClan's sake, can't you let a cat get some sleep around here?"

Beside her, a light ginger she-cat was bouncing on her paws, and her yellow eyes gleamed with excitement. "But today's the day! There's no time for sleep! The ceremony is starting soon! Cats are already sitting in the clearing!" Tilting her head back, she let out a loud yowl, "They're waiting!"

Hollykit stifled a purr of amusement as a large gray paw smacked Applekit gently across the back of her head, silencing her. Their mother was waking, and the gray tabby stood, arched her back in a stretch, and yawned. "Applekit, why are you so loud? You've probably woken every living creature in the forest." Even though she was scolding, there was nothing but fondness in the queen's voice.

"Sorry, Cinderheart," Applekit mewed in a very non-apologetic manner. "Hey, where's Robinkit? She should be up by now!" She began padding around the nursery, searching for her other sister.

Hollykit scanned the nursery with her green eyes and saw their other sister curled up in the nest of Ivypool, who had moved into the nursery just a few days earlier, after Jayfeather, the medicine cat, had noticed her quickly-swelling belly.

"She probably couldn't sleep over here, crowded in a nest with two half-grown cats who kick like foxes in their sleep," Cinderheart meowed. She yawned, and then bent her head to begin grooming Rosekit's head. The she-cat ducked away quickly and mewed in protest, then began grooming herself.

Hollykit sat up and began washing a forepaw, and drug it over her ears. She thought about how it always seemed to take longer to get her pelt cleaner, since the solid white fur showed dirt much more easily than Rosekit's ginger pelt and Robinkit's tortoiseshell fur. Cinderheart carefully nudged Robinkit's hindquarters, trying not to wake Ivypool, and Robinkit slowly rose to her paws and crawled back into their nest. Her long fur was rumpled and looked quite funny, and her amber-orange eyes looked dull and sleepy. Saying just as Cinderheart assumed, she muttered, "couldn't sleep with all the kicking and clawing going on over here last night..."

"Well, go ahead and wake up," Cinderheart said, giving Robinkit's head a lick. "You look half-asleep still, and the meeting is going to start at any moment."

"Apprentices already?" came a mew from the back of the nursery. It was Daisy, the she-cat who was once a kittypet and offered herself to the Clan by permanently being a nursery queen. "Goodness, it seems like you kits were just born."

Cinderheart dipped her head in greeting to the older queen. "They grow a lot faster than I realized." Turning to the other side of the nursery, she called, "Dovewing, Ivypool, will you two be at the ceremony?"

Ivypool lifted her head and nodded happily. "Wouldn't miss it for the world." Dovewing had been asleep, but she looked up and gave a weaker nod in agreement. Her two kits also woke and began mewling.

Hollykit felt excitement running through her paws. Dovewing and Ivypool were sisters, and both were her kin. The white she-cat felt honored to have these cats care about her so much!

A tiny voice sounded from Dovewing's nest: "Miss what?" A little gray head poked up and sniffed the air.

"Good morning, Stormkit," Applekit meowed, rushing over and giving the little tomkit a lick on his head. "You too, Aspenkit," she added, nodding to the gray tabby kit. "My sisters and I are going to become apprentices today!"

"Oh, wow!" Aspenkit exclaimed, tumbling out of his nest. "Dovewing, can we watch?"

"Yes, dear," the pale gray queen said gently. "You're not old enough to sit with everyone else, but we can sit right outside the nursery and watch."

Stormkit and Aspenkit began squealing with excitement, but were cut off by a loud yowl: "Let all those cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath Highledge for a Clan meeting!"

"Let's go!" Applekit shrieked. She burst out of the nursery, with the kits right on her heels. Hollykit walked out at a calmer pace, with Cinderheart behind her, and Robinkit in the back. A moment later, Daisy appeared from the nursery, followed by Dovewing and Ivypool. Dovewing sat down by the entrance and called her kits back to her, and the other cats all went to sit in the center of camp, beneath Highledge.

Hollykit stood tall and met all of her Clanmates' gazes with confidence. One of them, a golden tabby - her father - padded over and touched noses with Cinderheart. "Good morning, Lionblaze!" Hollykit mewed.

"Good morning," he replied. "Go on! Sit in front of the crowd, and sit tall and look good. Make me proud." He purred at his kits.

Hollykit led the way to sit just beneath Highledge, with Applekit on her left side, and Robinkit on her right. The three looked up at the brown tabby standing on Highledge, and the dark ginger she-cat by his side. "Look! Bramblestar and Squirrelflight are looking at us!" Applekit mewed excitedly, but quietly so that only her sisters heard.

Once every ThunderClan cat had gathered and was quiet, Bramblestar called out, "Kits, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed." Bramblestar spoke loudly, so that every Clan cat could hear.

"Hollykit, from this day on, you will be known as Hollypaw." Hollypaw felt a chill of pure happiness run down her spine. Bramblestar then turned to face his mate. "Squirrelflight, you are ready to take on another apprentice. You received excellent training from Dustpelt, and you have shown yourself to be brave and courageous. You will be Hollypaw's mentor, and I expect you to pass on all you know to her."

"I will," replied Squirrelflight, who jumped down and padded over to touch her nose to Hollypaw's. _We're kin, too,_Hollypaw thought. Squirrelflight was the sister of Hollyleaf's brother's mother. Hollypaw sat down again with her new mentor beside her, and Bramblestar continued speaking.

"Robinkit, from this day on, you will be known as Robinpaw." Bramblestar motioned with his tail. "Leafpool, you are ready to take on a warrior apprentice. You were trained in the ways of a medicine cat by Cinderpelt, but I know that she also trained you to hunt and fight. You are endlessly loving, yet fierce, and I expect you to pass on all you know to her."

Despite the sudden wave of quiet protest from the Clan cats, Leafpool stood, approached Robinpaw, and touched noses with her. "I will, Bramblestar. Thank you." The two cats sat down again.

Bramblestar waved his tail for silence, and once the cats had quieted down, he continued. "Applekit: Jayfeather, Cinderheart, and I have talked recently. Cinderheart informed me that you wish to become a medicine cat apprentice, and she says that you are very energetic, but also very intelligent. These can be very useful skills for a medicine cat. We've consulted Jayfeather and he says that he is willing to take on an apprentice."

Hollypaw glanced at her sister, whose paws were trembling with excitement.

"Applekit, step forward."

Applekit took a few clumsy steps forward, but her eyes looked serious - more serious than Hollypaw had ever seen.

"Applekit, you must realize that the path of a medicine cat can be a difficult one. Are you willing to take the post as Jayfeather's apprentice?"

"Yes, Bramblestar." Applekit's voice was unusually small, but was still brimming with certainity.

"Then from this day on, you will be known as Applepaw. Jayfeather, you received excellent training from Leafpool, and you have shown yourself to be wise and dedicated to your Clan. You will be the mentor to Applepaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to her."

"I will," Jayfeather said to his leader. Turning to Applepaw, he added, "At the next half-moon, you must travel to the Moonpool, to be accepted by StarClan before the other medicine cats."

Bramblestar meowed, "The good wishes of all ThunderClan go with you." He signaled with his tail that he was finished, and the Clan suddenly bursts into cheers.

"Hollypaw! Robinpaw! Applepaw!"

Hollypaw closed her eyes and let her new name sink in, and she pictured countless opportunities before her. She imagined finally sleeping in the apprentices' den, staying up late and talking with the future apprentices, and then becoming a warrior and running freely through the forest, hunting and fighting and feeling the wind in her whiskers.

"Applepaw," Jayfeather meowed, approaching the group of apprentices. "Tonight is the half-moon, actually."

"Really?" Applepaw sprang to her paws. "Are we going tonight?"

"Of course," the medicine cat replied. "Come on to my den. I'll show you around and introduce you to some basic herbs, then we'll eat some traveling herbs and rest before we head out tonight."

With her tail high in the air, Applepaw trotted off after her new mentor. Hollypaw watched her with pride, but she felt a twinge of sadness in her chest. _We won't see each other all the time anymore,_she realized. Hollypaw looked around camp for her own mentor, and saw Squirrelflight and Leafpool sitting at the base of Highledge, whispering to each other. She strained to listen in on their conversation.

"I could never regret kitting them," Leafpool meowed. "If I hadn't, we wouldn't have these lovely apprentices now."

Squirrelflight nodded. "I don't regret anything we've done."

Hollypaw purred. She was very glad to hear her grandmother so optimistic about her current situation, after all the drama and pain she'd been through when the truth came out about her kits.

"Hey, you two!" Hollypaw and Robinpaw turned to see a brown tabby warrior approaching them. The white patches on her fur shone in the sunlight, and her blue eyes were warm and friendly. "There's no other apprentices to show you around your den, so I'll do it!"

"Thanks, Lilytail," Hollypaw meowed. She nudged Robinpaw's shoulder, and the three cats began walking. Lilytail led the apprentices to a cave in the side of the stone walls that surrounded, and made up, their camp. Inside, there were two nests that looked brand new.

Lilytail explained, "Seedwhisker and I already made some nests for you two, since we were the last apprentices in here."

"Thanks!" Hollypaw exclaimed. Her paws twitched with excitement at all of the commotion.

Robinpaw mewed, "Yes, thank you." Her voice was much quieter and betrayed the happiness that Hollypaw was sure her sister felt.

"Of course!" Lilytail meowed, then backed out of the den. Hollypaw padded forward and walked into the left nest, and began kneading it with her forepaws. "This is great, Robinpaw! Look at all this space we have!"

The tortoiseshell apprentice walked over to her new nest. "It'll be nice in here, with no other cats to kick me in my sleep... Well, except for you."

"I don't kick!" Hollypaw spat playfully. She crouched down to spring on her sister, but was cut off by a sharp meow.

"Stop!"

Hollypaw froze and sat up straight. Bramblestar poked his head inside of the den and looked at the apprentices. "Two of our warriors worked hard making those nests for you, and it would be disrespectful of you to mess them up so soon. Besides, your mentors are looking for you."

With a sigh of reluctance, Robinpaw turned and padded out of the den, with Hollypaw following. The two young cats saw Squirrelflight and Leafpool waiting for them by the base of Highledge.

"Ah, there you two are," Leafpool meowed. "Squirrelflight and I thought you might like to explore ThunderClan territory."

"Yes, please!" Hollypaw squeaked. Robinpaw's paws twitched with excitement.

The two older she-cats turned and began to walk towards the camp entrance, and just as they were approaching it, there was a sudden loud yowl and a group of cats burst into camp. A gray and white tom led the group – that was Mousewhisker. Behind him was a flash of pelts, a mix of cream, ginger, and white. Rosepetal, Cherryheart, and Snowclaw skidded to a stop behind Mousewhisker, who was now standing in the center of camp.

Bramblestar ran over to them. "Mousewhisker, what's wrong?" Hollypaw watched in silence, her fur standing on end. She felt Robinpaw press against her flank.

The tom heaved for breath, and Ivypool suddenly dashed over and leaned against her mate's shoulder with worry shining in her blue eyes. "What happened?" Mousewhisker couldn't seem to catch his breath, so Snowclaw stepped forward.

"Twolegs have captured one of our cats," he said in his usual tone that was deep and showed no real emotion. "The hunting patrol you sent this morning with Foxleap, Molefur, and Whitewing... Molefur was away from the others – Whitewing says he was tracking a squirrel – and he chased it right into a Twoleg trap. When he went inside, the door snapped shut behind him, and a Twoleg appeared and took him away." Even the tough tomcat could not hide his fear with his monotonous voice, because the fur on his spine stood on end and his amber eyes were wide.

"Foxdung!" Bramblestar cursed. "Where are Foxleap and Whitewing? Are they okay?"

Cherryheart mewed, "They're fine; they're staying at the area to watch for Twolegs. They saw the trap and they know not to go near anymore. But... my brother!" She let out a wail, and Rosepelt nuzzled her friend's shoulder to comfort her.

Hollypaw swalloed the lump in her throat. _What's going to happen to Molefur?_She wondered.

Other Clan cats had gathered around the group and were listening intently and watching Bramblestar, waiting for him to give them some kind of order. Squirrelflight, the deputy, pushed through the crowd and stood beside her mate. Hollypaw glanced up at her leader. "You'll do something, won't you?"

Bramblestar gazed down at the apprentice. "Of course I will. We'll all do something to get Molefur back." The wise tomcat looked around in thought for only a moment before he began giving orders. "Okay, Snowclaw, your group will lead me and Squirrelflight to where Molefur was captured. Mousewhisker, go see Jayfeather – actually, Sorreltail, will you help him? Lionblaze and Hazeltail, come with me. Dovewing, I want you to keep your kits calm and keep them very close to the nursery. And you two," Bramblestar flicked his tail at Hollypaw and Robinpaw, "I don't want you going out of camp until we find out exactly what's going on. You wouldn't know what to look for in the forest to avoid Twoleg traps."

"What about Applepaw?" Robinpaw asked.

Bramblestar explained, "She has to go with Jayfeather to the Moonpool tonight. He'll keep an eye out for her. She's a smart cat; she'll be fine."

_And what, we're not smart?_Hollypaw bit her tongue to hold back the sharp reply. She'd spent her whole kithood hearing other cats talk about how smart Applepaw was, and she was sick of it! She also worried for her sister, because the cat who would protect her was blind. How could he see a Twoleg trap?

Bramblestar stood and summoned his group with a flick of his tail. "Let's go," he meowed sternly. The cats solemnly walked out of camp. Hollypaw watched as Sorreltail stared after them, and the tortoiseshell whispered, "StarClan, please let them find my daughter's son. Oh, I'm worried for them both." As she padded away with the still-breathing-heavily Mousewhisker, Poppyfrost approached the two young apprentices. Worry clouded her eyes.

"Is there anything we can do to help, Poppyfrost?" asked Hollypaw.

Poppyfrost nodded, but gave the white apprentice a look of gratitude. "No, little one. All we can do is hope that they find Molefur and bring him home."

Hollypaw sighed. What kind of luck was it that a warrior went missing on the day of her apprentice ceremony? She was suddenly feeling an ache in her paws, and she turned to pad away to the apprentices' den. Robinpaw dashed after her.

"Hollypaw?" Robinpaw mewed with concern.

"I'm fine," Hollypaw muttered. "Just tired. All of this is giving me a headache, you know?" Leaving her sister standing in the clearing, Hollypaw retreated to the apprentices' den. It was cooler inside the den, and Hollypaw was grateful to be out of the almost-too-warm new-leaf sun. She curled up in her nest, tucked her tail-tip over her nose, and fell asleep.

It was much later when Hollypaw awoke. Sleeping in the nest beside her was Robinpaw, whose fluffy back was turned to her sister. Hollypaw stood, yawned, and walked out of the den. She was expecting strong sunlight, but saw that the camp was quite dark and that the sun had set and the only light was coming from a strip just over the horizon. She hadn't meant to sleep so long.

She looked around and saw a few warriors sitting around camp, and the kits playing in front of the nursery. Cherryheart was sitting by the camp entrance, talking to Poppyfrost and Berrynose. The son of the family was not sitting among them.

"Oh no..." Hollypaw muttered to herself. "They didn't find him."

Carefully, she crept to the center of camp and swiveled her ears to try and catch a conversation about Molefur, but heard nothing. She looked up to the sky. _StarClan, are you watching over him?_

"Hey, Hollypaw!" She recognized Applepaw's loud mew behind her, and the white she-cat spun around to face her sister. The ginger she-cat was well-groomed and she kneaded the ground with her paws in anticipation. "Jayfeather and I are leaving for the Moonpool! Isn't that exciting?!"

Hollypaw tilted her head. "Yeah, that's great, but... How can you be so happy when we've lost Molefur? Isn't this a tragedy?"

Applepaw's eyes narrowed in confusion, and then she meowed, "Oh, that's right, you were asleep. I guess you didn't hear, but Bramblestar's patrol found him! The Twoleg left him outside one of their nests and they got him out of the trap."

"Thank StarClan!" Hollypaw breathed.

Applepaw did a little spin and added, "He's not hurt at all, but he's scared out of his wits, so Jayfeather gave him some poppy seeds and now he's sleeping in the medicine den." Applepaw turned as Jayfeather appeared from his den, and then she turned back to Hollypaw and whispered, "I've gotta go!" She turned and sped off after Jayfeather, and the two cats disappeared through the camp entrance.

"Be careful," Hollypaw meowed after them. She felt a pang of sadness at knowing that she would not see her sister for the rest of the night, but it melted away when she felt the familiar tail-tip of her mother resting on her shoulder. Cinderheart had walked over and sat down beside her daughter.

"It's strange, isn't it?" Cinderheart asked. "To be a new apprentice and feeling like you'll never see your siblings again." She licked her daughter's white-furred forehead. "Don't worry, you'll still see her plenty, and Robinpaw, too."

"Yeah, I guess so," Hollypaw absentmindedly agreed.

Quite suddenly, Cinderheart said, "Hollypaw, do you know who you're named after?"

"...My appearance? The holly flower?"

Cinderheart purred. "Besides that, my dear. Has any cat told you of Hollyleaf?"

Hollypaw shook her head. "No. Who's that?"

A look of some emotion that Hollypaw couldn't describe came over her mother's eyes, and Cinderheart explained, "Hollyleaf was a ThunderClan warrior – she was Lionblaze's and Jayfeather's sister, actually. You've grown to act so much like her."

"Really?!" Hollypaw squeaked. "Why didn't they tell me about her?" She felt a little hurt that her own father wouldn't tell her that he had a sister.

Cinderheart brushed her tail on Hollypaw's shoulder. "It probably hurts them to remember, dear. She was my best friend in the whole world, and it still hurts to think about it. She was killed in the battle against the Dark Forest, and she saved Ivypool's life."

"Wow..." Hollypaw said in astonishment. "What else did she do? Was she a good warrior?"

"The best," Cinderheart replied without hesitation. "A great hunter and fighter, and she cared about the Warrior Code more than any cat I'd ever known. And she once made a very brave decision that was tough, but in the end, it saved the Clans."

Hollypaw asked, "And what was that?" She stiffened as Cinderheart flinched.

"Well..." Cinderheart began slowly. "It was at the time when Leafpool's kits were still believed to be Squirrelflight's. A warrior named Ashfur, along with Hollyleaf and her brothers, were the first to find out. Ashfur was planning to tell every cat in every Clan, and Hollyleaf stopped him."

"How?" Hollypaw leaned in closer, wanting to know as much as she could about this Hollyleaf cat.

"She killed him."

Her blood seemed to freeze in her veins. "K-killed him...?"

"Yes, but it wasn't a horrible choice," Cinderheart said in an almost-growl. Hollypaw flattened her belly to the ground. Her mother was defending a murderer! "Hollyleaf was a good cat who made a serious choice in a time of stress. And she should be remembered as nothing less than a good ThunderClan warrior."

"But-"

Hollypaw trailed off as Lionblaze called his mate and Cinderheart stood and padded over to him. She twitched her whiskers in frustration. She wanted to know more about Hollyleaf! _Surely Cinderheart must've thought a lot of her to name a kit after her,_ she thought. Shrugging, she decided to find Squirrelflight. Her belly was rumbling with hunger and she wanted to know if she could eat.

She found her mentor lying outside the warriors' den, her eyes dropping and her tail-tip twitching in half-sleep bliss. Hollypaw approached her slowly and quietly mewed, "Squirrelflight? May I get something from the fresh-kill pile?"

The dark ginger she-cat lifted her head, blinked, and then nodded. "Sure."

Hollypaw dipped her head. "Thank you." She padded off to the fresh-kill pile and picked out a fat mouse, then carried it over to the apprentices' den, where she thanked StarClan and ate it quickly. It was getting dark, and the white apprentice sat up and began to groom her fur. She watched as a patrol came back into camp, and cats began retreating to their dens for the night.

Cinderheart waved her tail to her daughter, from across the camp, and Hollypaw waved back. She watched as her mother touched noses with Lionblaze, and then both cats walked to the warriors' den together. Hollypaw yawned, feeling her eyelids getting heavy, and crawled inside the apprentices' den. Robinpaw was still asleep, so Hollypaw scooted her nest closer to her sister's, curled up, feeling very tired yet very excited for the next day, and fell asleep quickly.


	3. Chapter Two

**A note from the authoress...**

_I apologize for this chapter being really rushed and having weak dialogue. NaNoWriMo and my other fanfiction have been keeping me terribly busy, along with schoolwork. I'll try to make the third chapter much better!_

_Reviews and constructive criticism are much appreciated! C:_

**Warriors: Seasons of Hope**

**Chapter Two**

Applepaw poked Jayfeather's flank with a forepaw, growing more frustrated with each prod as the gray tabby medicine cat continued sleeping and seemed to make no effort to respond to his apprentice's pestering.

"Jayfeather! Wake up! The others are coming!" She mewed frantically. Finally, Jayfeather blinked his eyes open and sat up. He gave her a cross look and licked his chest fur smooth. The medicine cats had arrived early, since Applepaw was so excited by traveling that she ran everywhere and Jayfeather had to run to keep up with her, and once they'd reached the Moonpool, Jayfeather decided to nap while waiting for the other medicine cats.

Applepaw craned her neck to see a group of cats approaching them. In lead was a brownish-gray tom, whose pelt was covered in little white splotches. Next to him was a pretty golden tabby talking to a dark gray tabby she-cat, and trailing behind was a brown tabby tom. Jayfeather stood and dipped his head in greeting to the cats.

"Hello, Jayfeather!" said the golden tabby, who then looked at Applepaw and purred, "Who's this? Do you have an apprentice now?" Applepaw lifted her chin and puffed out her chest. _At least one of them seems to like me already!_

"Hi, Mothwing. Yes, this is my new apprentice, who I brought tonight to introduce to StarClan." Jayfeather pointed with his tail to Applepaw. "Everyone, this is Applepaw. She's one of my brother's kits."

Mothwing nodded a greeting. "It's very nice to meet you, Applepaw. I'm Mothwing, and this," she turned to the gray tabby, "is my apprentice, Willowshine." Willowshine looked approvingly at Applepaw, who was very glad that these two she-cats were friendly.

Willowshine meowed, "We're from RiverClan."

The brownish-gray tom said, "I'm Kestrelflight of WindClan."

"And I'm Littlecloud, ShadowClan's medicine cat," added the brown tabby.

Applepaw meowed excitedly, "Hi everyone! It's very nice to meet you!"

"The same to you, Applepaw," said Kestrelflight. To the others, he asked, "How have things been for you all?"

"ThunderClan has been fine," Jayfeather replied.

Mothwing mewed, shuffling her paws. "All is well in RiverClan. We have new kits!"

"Congratulations!" Littlecloud purred.

Willowshine continued, "Minnowtail has a tom and a she-kit, named Heronkit and Shrikekit."

Applepaw meowed, "That's great! Are they cute?"

Mothwing _mrrowed_in laughter, her tail-tip twitching. "All kits are cute, dear, but I have to admit that these kits are extra-cute."

When the excitement about the new kits died down, Littlecloud meowed, "There's no injuries or sickness in ShadowClan at the moment, for once."

And Kestrelflight finished, "Just after our last meeting, Heathertail kitted one tom named Darkkit." He paused for a moment, then muttered, "Unfortunately, she and Breezepelt aren't mates anymore. They don't speak, and she won't let Breezepelt near the kit. I guess he'll never know his father."

Applepaw felt Jayfeather's fur puffing out against her flank. Was he mad? Her mentor meowed gravely, "When you told me that they were expecting, I had a bad feeling about it."

Kestrelflight nodded. "I don't think they intended to have a kit. They regret it."

Applepaw crouched down, uncomfortable with the sudden change in mood. Luckily, Mothwing chimed in: "Well, if that's all, shall we share dreams with StarClan?"

"I have to become a medicine cat apprentice first!" Applepaw shrieked. The other cats purred in amusement. Jayfeather cuffed her ear with a forepaw, claws sheathed. The medicine cats began padding down a path in the stone, and Applepaw trotted along behind them excitedly.

When they reached the bottom, Applepaw saw a flat stone next to a pool of water that reflected the entire night sky, and she gasped. "It's beautiful..." If she didn't know better, she'd think that a piece of the sky had fallen and was lying on the ground in front of her. Jayfeather lifted his head to the sky, and took a deep breath. Applepaw watched him intently. He looked down at her, and said, "Applepaw, is it your wish to enter the mysteries of StarClan as a medicine cat?"

In a single heartbeat, Applepaw imagined many moons ahead of her. She saw herself tending to wounds and taking herbs to cats who were sick. She saw herself in the forest searching for plants and traveling to the other Clans to help tend to their sick. She even saw herself standing before a whole group of starry cats who spoke all kinds of neat and strange words to her, and she suddenly felt as though she were walking on stars. A strange feeling stirred in her heart, and in that moment, she was more sure of everything than she had ever been in her life.

"It is," she said, making strong eye contact with Jayfeather.

"Then come forward."

Applepaw padded over to where Jayfeather sat beside the starry water, and sat down. Jayfeather continued.

"Warriors of StarClan, I present you with this apprentice. She has chosen the path of a medicine cat. Grant her your wisdom and insight so that she may understand your ways and heal her Clan in accordance with your will."

Applepaw remembered what Jayfeather told her earlier: to either drink from the Moonpool or touch her nose to it. She was thirsty anyway, so she crouched down and lapped from the pool for a moment, and then lay down. Just before she drifted off to sleep, she felt Jayfeather lying beside her and heard the other medicine cats drinking.

Only a moment later, she opened her eyes and looked around, and saw that she was still in the hollow of the Moonpool, but she was alone. She jumped to her paws and looked around wildly, forgetting temporarily that she was in a dream, but she remembered when she saw a few cats walking down the path towards her. Her jaw gaped when she saw these cats, because starlight sparkled in their fur, and the ground glittered wherever their paws touched it.

The cat in front had a flame-colored ginger pelt, and behind him were two cats – one with a fluffy black pelt, and another with dark gray fur. A breeze blew their scents towards the young apprentice, and she smelled that the ginger cat was a tom and the others were she-cats.

Applepaw looked up at them with big yellow eyes, speechless.

The ginger tom spoke, "Hello, Applepaw."

"H-hi..." She mewed, suddenly feeling as small as a newborn kit.

The tom meowed, "I know this must seem scary, but I assure you, everything will be fine, young one. My name is Firestar, and I was leader of ThunderClan before Bramblestar was."

Applepaw sat up a little bit. "Firestar! I've heard so much about you!" She squeaked. "Bramblestar says you were the best leader the Clans have ever known!"

Firestar chuckled, "Giving me too much credit, as always." He flicked his ears and went on. "You know we're kin, right?"

Applepaw chirped, "Yep! Leafpool is your daughter and she's Lionblaze's mother." Applepaw sat up all the way and wrapped her tail over her paws.

"Correct," said Firestar. Then, he stood aside and nodded his head at his two companions. "I brought two other cats I thought you might like to meet."

Applepaw watched as the black she-cat purred a warm greeting. "Hi, Applepaw. I'm Hollyleaf. I was your father's sister, and your mother's best friend."

Applepaw tilted her head to one side. "Hollyleaf? I think they've mentioned you before. My sister is Hollypaw – maybe she's named after you!"

Hollyleaf curled her tail and said, "Maybe she is!"

The gray she-cat spoke then. "I'm Cinderpelt, and I was the medicine cat before Leafpool." Pride seemed to sparkle in her blue eyes. "I'm happy for you wanting to be a medicine cat. It's not always the easiest path, but it's worth the journey."

Applepaw replied, "I hope so. I look forward to becoming a great medicine cat."

"I'm sure you will," Cinderpelt assured her.

Applepaw asked, "Did you know that my mother is named Cinderheart? She looks a lot like you! Except she's a tabby."

Something came over Cinderpelt's gaze, but it was gone before Applepaw could tell what it was. The gray she-cat replied, "I did know that, little one. Cinderheart's father, Brackenfur, was my brother. Perhaps they named her after me." She shook her head as though shaking water from her ears, and then said, "Applepaw, you have a wonderful mentor in Jayfeather. I know he's difficult and can be really stubborn, but he has wonderful skills. Don't doubt him."

"And whatever you do, don't treat him any differently because he's blind," Hollyleaf cut in. "His hearing and memory make up for it. He probably knows ThunderClan territory better than any other cat." With a hint of amusement in her voice, she meowed, "He was awful when he was a kit and cats commented on his blindness. You'd think he was a hedgehog, as spiky as he got!"

Applepaw purred and said, "I'll treat him with lots of respect and I'll be the best apprentice I can be!"

"Good," Firestar meowed. "Just make sure you remember what you said when hard times come around in the Clan." He looked up at the sky and then said, "It's time to go, Applepaw. StarClan shall light your path, young one."

Cinderpelt said, "We see great things in your future."

Applepaw opened her mouth to thank them, but in an instant, the color from their pelts disappeared, leaving only the stars, and they swirled together and rose back into the sky. Applepaw watched in awe until darkness fell over her vision.

She woke up and opened her eyes.

"Did you see StarClan?" Jayfeather asked. She turned to see him, and the other medicine cats, sitting by the Moonpool.

"I did," Applepaw meowed. "I saw Firestar and Hollyleaf and Cinderpelt."

Jayfeather's eyes widened. "Interesting." He stood up and flicked his tail. "Come on; you can tell me all about it on the way home." The other cats stood and followed Jayfeather out of the hollow.

Applepaw watched as Mothwing walked beside Jayfeather and muttered to him, and Applepaw strained to hear what she was saying. "...They said that they've never been upset with me for not believing all that time. They're just glad that I do now."

"And so am I," Jayfeather replied.

Applepaw's eyed widened. _Had Mothwing not always believed in StarClan?_

At the top of the hollow, the medicine cats said goodbye and parted ways. As soon as they were a good distance away from the others, Applepaw asked Jayfeather, "Did Mothwing not used to believe in StarClan?"

Applepaw almost said something to Jayfeather about a thorny plant before him, but as he began to speak, he weaved around it as though he could see it. "Leafpool said that Mothwing did believe in them when she was a warrior, but around the time she became a medicine cat apprentice, she decided that they were just tales and legends to entertain the Clans."

Applepaw asked, shocked, "Why? What would make her change her mind?"

"She's always been a strong-willed cat who liked to think for herself," Jayfeather explained. "Most cats just fit right into Clan society and go along with it, but she was never like that. She was born a loner, actually."

"She was?!"

"She was," Jayfeather repeated. "She and her brother. Their mother brought them to RiverClan and wanted them to be raised there, so they were." Answering his apprentice's original question, he meowed, "There were a lot of strange and tragic things happening to the Clans at the time, I've been told, and she thought that if StarClan existed, they'd do something to stop it. She didn't have enough faith, I guess."

Applepaw kept pressing questions. "So how did she start believing again?"

"After the battle against the Dark Forest, I don't think any cat could deny that dead cats aren't just dead," Jayfeather said. "StarClan and Dark Forest cats both seemed to have physical bodies again and they fought with real tooth and claw. It was like we saw the stars fall from the sky, and rise again. Through his whole life, Cloudtail never believed in StarClan because he was born a kittypet, but after the battle, he does now."

"Wow..." Applepaw was speechless again. "I wish I'd seen that battle."

Jayfeather fliched. "No, you don't," he meowed briskly. "That was the worst battle in the history of the Clans, and a lot of cats were badly injured, and worse. My sister Hollyleaf was killed in that battle."

"The Hollyleaf I met?" Applepaw inquired.

"Is there any other Hollyleaf?" Jayfeather snapped. Applepaw drew back, but tried to remain steady. From her young kithood, she'd heard about how Jayfeather was naturally short-tempered. He sighed and explained again, "Yes. Hawkfrost, an evil cat who was Mothwing's brother, came back from the Dark Forest and was attacking Ivypool. Hollyleaf was defending her when she was killed."

"She was brave," Applepaw noted. Jayfeather nodded, and the two cats continued on in silence.

It was still dark when Applepaw and Jayfeather arrived back at camp. Rosepetal was sitting by the camp entrance, keeping guard, and she greeted them quietly as they passed. Once inside the medicine cat's den, Jayfeather went straight to his nest and curled up. Applepaw wanted to run and tell her sisters what she saw, but her paws ached from the journey, so she went into the part of the den where Jayfeather lay in his nest next to a new, empty nest that was meant to be hers. She lay down and fell asleep almost instantly.


	4. Chapter Three

**A note from the authoress:**

_FYI, the place that Robinpaw visits in this chapter is outside of the lake territory map in the books, so it's a place that the canon series has never visited. It's outside the upper right corner of the map, past the Moonpool._

_Also, thank you all for the reviews! I truly appreciate them. c:_

**Warriors: Seasons of Hope**

**Chapter Three**

Robinpaw hissed in a combination of fear and exhilaration as she took off, her paws drumming on the ground. Every hair on her body stood on end and she felt that if she were breathing any harder, her lungs would explode. The young tortoiseshell darted around a thick oak and glanced over her shoulder. A huge dog, with thick black and white fur and piercing blue eyes, was right on her heels. Its jaws were snapping and thunderous barks and growls erupted from its throat.

She was terrified out of her mind, and Leafpool was nowhere to be found. Her mentor had taken her out for a hunting lesson when a Twoleg came across their path, walking his dog. The dog broke from his chain and gave chase, and in a panic, the cats split up and ran in opposite directions. _StarClan, please help! Let Leafpool go back to ThunderClan and bring more cats! _More than almost anything in the world, she disliked being helped with anything, and always wanted to fix her mistakes by herself, but this was different. Robinpaw fully believed that she was going to die right then and there.

The apprentice had no idea where she was. She wasn't even sure if she was in ThunderClan territory anymore. She ran, faster than she ever had before, until she burst out of the forest and crossed flat land. _Oh StarClan, where am I?! _

The dog did not give up the chase. He panted heavily, and occasionally stumbled, but kept up his pace. At times, he would get so close that Robinpaw could feel his hot breath on her tail, and still, she kept running. She knew she had no chance of fighting the dog - he was about ten times her size, and his fur looked too thick to easily claw through.

Robinpaw came to a stream, and cleared it in one leap. She thought about stopping, as she figured that the water might stop the dog, but he too jumped right over it as though it were not there. Robinpaw felt her legs weakening, and her chest burned like fire. She wanted so badly to give up.

She felt like her heart turned to stone and sunk to her chest when a strange, big shape appeared before her and grew clearer as she ran forward. There were rows of big, square... nests, maybe? Was this the Twolegplace that Cinderheart had told her about once? It must've been, because Robinpaw could see some Twolegs in the distance, in front of their nests. She knew it was probably a dangerous place to be, but she didn't turn away. _It seems that Twolegs can control dogs. Maybe they can stop this one!_

She leaped onto a tall white wall-like thing surrounding one of the nests, and looked around to confirm that no Twoleg was watching her. They were, however, watching the snarling dog who clawed desperately at the wall. Robinpaw turned and spat in his face. It wasn't long before one Twoleg ran over and shouted something to the dog, who immediately turned and fled back towards the direction that Robinpaw had come from. "Good riddance," she sighed.

"Yeah, that was really scary. I'm glad he's gone!"

Robinpaw nearly jumped out of her skin at the sound of the loud voice. She lost her balance and fell from the wall, and didn't have time to spin around properly. She landed on her side and the breath was pushed from her chest with a grunt.

"Woah! Are you okay?"

Dazed, she looked around for the owner of the voice. What she saw hovering above her was a gray head and big green eyes. Her instinct was to jump to her paws and run again, but she was pretty sure she couldn't run. She struggled to sit up, and when she did, she noticed that her paws were bleeding slightly.

The other cat spoke again, "Your paws are hurt!" His eyes were wide with panic, almost as wide as Robinpaw's. The two cats made eye contact and stared at each other for a long moment as awkward silence fell over them.

It was Robinpaw who finally broke the silence. "I... I don't know where I am. And I don't know who you are." She eyed the cat before her carefully. He was a tom, not much older than she was, by the looks of it. His gray fur shone like silver, and was very short and sleek. His whole body looked rather thin and lean, and this confused Robinpaw. Cinderheart had told her that kittypets are all fat.

The kittypet dipped his well-angled head in greeting, causing the bell on his green collar to make a loud noise. "My name's Miles. Who are you?" He tilted his head to one side and looked at Robinpaw as though he'd known her for seasons.

"Um... I'm Robinpaw," she mumbled, still wary of this stranger.

He flicked an ear. "Robinpaw? No offense, but that's a weird name."

Robinpaw hissed, "It is not! It's a Clan name!" Letting her hackles fall again, she added sharply, "If anything, 'Miles' is a weird name. What does it even mean? How does it describe you?"

Miles shrugged. "It doesn't, I guess. I'd ask the housefolk, but I've tried and tried to speak to them and they just don't get it. They have their own language."

_Housefolk? Does he mean Twolegs? _Shaking her head, Robinpaw gave a heavy sigh and explained, "Well, excuse me for criticizing, then. I guess it's their fault you have such a dumb name."

"Dumb?" Miles growled, but there was a playfulness in his eyes. "And what makes your name so superior?"

Robinpaw flicked her tail impatiently. "The only names I'd ever known of a cat having are the names we have in the Clans. They're very important and each cat's name describes it, so that the cat is easily recognized. The first part, the part we carry our whole lives, describes our appearance. The part that changes, from 'kit to 'paw to whatever our warrior name is, describes either a cat's skill, personality, or something else of their appearance."

Miles just stared at the she-cat in total silence. Robinpaw mentally cursed herself for saying so much. She was always the quiet type, but once some cat got her talking, she _talked. _A lot. This was usually only something that happened with her sisters and a few of the youngest ThunderClan warriors who she'd befriended, so why was she acting like this towards a cat she'd just met?

"So..." Miles spoke slowly. "What does all that mean?" Robinpaw rolled her eyes.

* * *

"That sounds so awesome! All of it does!" Miles exclaimed. He stopped, and muttered, "Wait," and leaped onto a wall, like the one that surrounded his Twolegs' nest. He motioned with his tail, and Robinpaw leaped up after him. This wall appeared to be made of stone and it was wide enough for the two cats to walk side by side.

"I can't say if it's awesome or not, since it's all I've ever known," Robinpaw replied. "My sisters and I were born there, but one of my ancestors used to be a kittypet - he was the leader of ThunderClan just before I was born."

"Really?" Miles' voice trembled with excitement at all of this information. "What was he like? Was he from here?"

Robinpaw shook her head. "No, he came from a Twolegplace far away. The Clans haven't always lived around here, either. This happened long before I was born, but the Clan used to live in a forest. They had to leave when Twolegs began destroying the ground there."

Miles gasped, "Why would they do that?! That's so cruel!"

"I don't know," Robinpaw meowed. "But they did, and so now we're here. Anyway, I don't think any kittypet in the Clans came from here - I didn't know there was a Twolegplace this far, and I've never heard any of my Clanmates mention this place."

"I can kind of say the same," Miles commented. "I had no idea there were any cats here who didn't live with housefolk."

Going back to answering Miles' question, Robinpaw continued, "I never met Firestar, but we're kin. One of his daughters is the mother of my father."

Miles shook his head. "That's confusing," he mewed. "But I'll take your word for it."

The two cats reached the end of the stone wall, and jumped down into the soft grass. Miles turned and said, "I'd better be getting back home." He pointed to the sky with his tail. "It'll start to get dark soon."

"Yeah," Robinpaw agreed. "I guess I'd better go, too, and hope I can find ThunderClan territory." She looked sadly at the land around here that was so unfamiliar to her, and she knew this wasn't going to be an easy task. She looked back at Miles, who was looking back at her.

After a long moment, Miles spoke. "Um... if you want, I can go with you. I don't know the way, but I can help look for danger."

Robinpaw felt a flutter of something in her chest, and stammered, "I... I guess you could... No way you can come into ThunderClan camp, though. And how would you make it back here alone?"

Miles puffed out his chest. "I'm great at navigating places I've been to before! Once I walk it once with you, I'll be able to find my way home. Besides..." He stepped closer to Robinpaw, his pelt brushing against hers slightly. "It'll be an easier journey if you're not alone."

Robinpaw nodded. "Sure." She started walking in the direction that she thought was home, with Miles following. And she was very grateful to not be alone.

* * *

The two young cats finally crossed the stream, and Robinpaw felt much more hopeful. Her step became a cheerful trot. Miles wandered behind her, breathing hard as though out of breath from the walking they'd done so far. "We're probably halfway there," Robinpaw observed. "And at this rate, I'll get back before moonhigh."

"Hope so," Miles breathed. Robinpaw rolled her eyes and slowed her pace and waited for him to catch up with her. _Soft kittypet. _Even though he were a soft kittypet, she caught herself looking at the tom beside her again, and when he noticed her staring, she looked away quickly and made up an excuse.

"I was just noticing that you look like a Clan cat, in a way. You're thin and lean." It was so embarrassing for her to say that, and she regretted it after she said it. Stammering, she asked, "A-are your housefolk feeding you properly?"

Miles gave a purr of amusement. "Of course. It's just my breed, we're all skinny like this."

Robinpaw flicked her ears in confusion. "Breed? What do you mean?"

Miles' eyes widened and he looked even more astonished than she did. "You know, the different breeds of cats?"

When Robinpaw just continued to stare at him with confused eyes, Miles shook his head fondly and explained, "Yeah, I've heard that feral cats are all mixed breeds. See, certain breeds of cats all have their own unique qualities, and in order to stay purebred, the housefolk only mate cats of the same breeds together."

Robinpaw tilted her head in confusion, and Miles continued: "I'm a Russian blue. All cats of my breed are blue-gray like me, and we all have green eyes."

"Are you all that skinny?" Robinpaw inquired.

"Yep!" chirped Miles, his tail held high.

"Are you all kin?"

"Nope. There's all kinds of breeds all over the world," Miles meowed. "For example, Persians all have long fur and flat faces. Siamese cats all are even skinnier than me, and they're mostly white or creamy, but they've got brown or black on their faces, paws, and tails. Turkish vans are all long-haired, a lot of them are white with some orange, and they all love water."

"Like RiverClan!" Robinpaw exclaimed. A heartbeat later, she mentally cursed herself for having such an outburst, but her self-anger faded as Miles watched her with happiness in his gaze.

Miles purred, "Maybe RiverClan comes from Turkish vans, then."

"That's so interesting..." Robinpaw mused. She hesitated for a heartbeat, and then asked, "So, how does a breed of cat _happen_?"

"Well..." Miles looked lost in thought. Robinpaw guessed that no cat had ever asked him so many questions before. "I guess it would start with only similar cats mating. Say two ginger cats mate, and then only their ginger kits mate with other ginger cats. Over time, ginger cats would become much more prominent in the family."

Robinpaw was amazed at how much Miles knew. She asked incredulously, "How do you know all of this?"

"All of the breeds I know are cats who live in the neighborhood, so I learn from them." Miles explained, his whiskers quivering as a gust of wind blew across the two cats.

"Wow..."

Time flew as the two young cats talked. Robinpaw was becoming very intrigued in everything that Miles said. His voice, which she thought was annoying at first, was now becoming as familiar as the voices of her sisters and Clanmates. He had a good sense of humor, too.

"Hey, Robinpaw, what're you looking at?"

Robinpaw was startled. "Ah... Nothing, you mouse-brain!" She thrusted her nose into the air and marched on. "Absolutely nothing."

"Well, if you don't start looking at something," Robinpaw felt him nudge her shoulder and shove her aside. "You'll run into stuff." She opened her eyes and saw that he'd pushed her away from a tree she was about to run into.

_Wait... A tree! _Robinpaw let out a mew of delight. "We found it! This is ThunderClan territory!" She turned to see Miles' face, full of accomplishment, but also sadness.

Robinpaw felt a twinge of sadness in her own heart, and she bumped her head against his in a friendly way. "Hey, don't get too down. And don't miss me too much, okay?" She purred, trying to cheer up her companion.

Miles nodded. "Yeah. I'll be fine!" He purred a purr that Robinpaw could tell was very fake. He looked Robinpaw deep in the eyes. "Be careful out there. From what you said, I don't think warrior life is very easy."

"It's not," Robinpaw agreed. "But I can manage. Besides, I know that if anything happens, I've got a cat who I can run to and he'll cheer me up, right?" She was half-joking, and half dead serious.

Miles' eyes got wide, and Robinpaw swore she could hear his heartbeat for only a moment. Finally, he said, "Right. I'm always right where you found me today, if you ever need me."

Robinpaw rubbed her head under his chin, and pulled away without making eye contact. "Goodbye, Miles."

"Goodbye," he replied. Before she had a chance to look into his eyes and let her sadness take over, Robinpaw turned and trotted off into the trees, headed for home.


	5. Chapter Four

**A note from the authoress: **

_We've been through the three POVs of the story so far, and now back to Hollypaw! The first three chapters were kind of introductions to what each main character will be going through, so from here on out, the story will pick up a little bit. Enjoy!_

**Warriors: Seasons of Hope**

**Chapter Four**

"Stupid mouse-brain! You've no right to mess with us!" Hollypaw spat furiously at the scrawny WindClan warrior standing before her, ignoring the harsh whispers of her parents and sisters behind her. Her back was arched and every hair stood on end, her lips drawn back as she yowled threateningly.

"Hollypaw!" Bramblestar scolded. "That's enough." He glared at her, and then at the WindClan deputy that stood a few tail-lengths in front of him. "Ashfoot, my intention is not to falsely accuse your Clan of anything, nor do I want to start any quarrels. We've come only to find out what really happened."

Ashfoot, in her usual good nature, replied, "Well, I'm just saying that I don't know anything about WindClan cats sneaking around in your territory. If they did such a thing, then no cat has told me." She turned to the gray and white she-cat beside her. "Furzepelt, have you heard anything about our Clanmates sneaking off?"

"Nothing of the sort," Furzepelt replied, still glaring at Hollypaw. Hollypaw rolled her eyes.

"I'd like to ask you to leave, now," Ashfoot said, with narrowed eyes. Hollypaw noticed the gray she-cat's claws sliding out, and she braced herself for an attack.

"Not until I speak with Onestar," Brambleclaw replied darkly, his voice unwavering.

Furzepelt spat and flexed her claws. "You will not speak to him today. Go."

"No," Bramblestar replied. "This is important." Hollypaw could feel the tension in the air - she felt as though she could slice it with a claw.

Without warning, Ashfoot flicked her tail, and cats erupted from clumps of tall grass. It looked like the whole of WindClan, almost! Hollypaw screeched, and her instinct was to turn and run, but she collided with Cinderheart, who nudged her around towards the battle.

Hollypaw watched in horror for a few heartbeats, but the horror quickly faded to admiration. Lionblaze and Cinderheart were fighting, flank-to-flank, their claws ripping all that was around them. Robinpaw was rolling around with a very dark gray warrior, and even Applepaw was fighting off an approaching enemy that Jayfeather couldn't see coming. _If they can serve ThunderClan so bravely, then so can I! _With a furious, adrenaline-fueled screech, she launched herself into battle.

Robinpaw was squirming and hissing, so Hollypaw aimed for the dark warrior attacking her. She saw deep blue eyes narrowed in fury, and the warrior lashed out with a forepaw and knocked Hollypaw into the ground before she could even fully reach him. She felt warm blood welling on the side of her face as the WindClan cat approached her, hatred shining in his eyes. Hollypaw was dizzy and couldn't quite find her paws. "StarClan, help me!" The warrior was getting closer and looked ready to kill.

Suddenly, he was knocked backwards by a large and familiar golden pelt. "Lionblaze!" Hollypaw cheered as her father scratched and clawed at the WindClan cat. The two rolled around, as clumps of fur flew everywhere and furious screeching sounded out.

"You filthy traitor!" Lionblaze hissed. "Don't you know who that is?!"

"I don't care!" Spat the WindClan warrior. Hollypaw tilted her head in confusion.

"Crowfeather!" Cinderheart's screech sounded and an instant later, the gray tabby hurled herself at the dark warrior. "I'll never forgive you for what you put Lionblaze, Hollyleaf, and Jayfeather through!"

"It was all Leafpool's fault!" He argued loudly. "It's always been her fault!"

Hollypaw's mind was swirling in thoughts. This was Crowfeather, the father of Hollypaw's father. Cinderheart had told her and her sisters about him. Hollypaw looked around for Leafpool, and found her crouched miserably on the ground, her body shaking in torment. Applepaw was treating a scratch with cobweb, but Hollypaw, even as young as she was, could tell that it was not the physical wound that hurt Leafpool so badly. To her, Crowfeather's statement must've felt like a hundred claws in her chest.

Lionblaze hissed, "Don't you ever touch my daughters again."

"Help!" A wail of despair sounded from one of the WindClan cats, a white she-cat who crouched over a black one lying on the ground. All of the cats stopped fighting almost at once as a large amount of blood-scent filled the air, along with another scent that Hollypaw recognized as death.

WindClan's medicine cat was not in the battle, and the white she-cat called desperately to Jayfeather. "Please, help! She's hurt badly!" Jayfeather looked at her, then at Bramblestar. He seemed conflicted, but rushed forward to the injured warrior, with Applepaw following. After looking the fallen warrior over for a moment, he turned to Bramblestar.

"There's no point in this fighting," Jayfeather said. "Lives are being lost for no reason. We don't even have proof that they've harmed us in any way."

Crowfeather shoved Hollypaw out of the way as he rushed forward to the limp black cat. "Nightcloud! Nightcloud, can you hear me? Are you okay?" It was obvious that she was not okay. Her whole right side had been torn open, and her throat clawed badly. She'd already bled to death. Hollypaw shuddered.

Onestar finally appeared from the tall grass of WindClan territory and forced his way in the middle of the crowd. "This battle is over!" Just as quickly as it'd begun, it had ended.

Crowfeather replied with a mournful yowl. "No! Then ThunderClan will think they can come over and kill our warriors whenever they like!" His eyes were wide, the black pupils seeming to swallow the blue.

"Well, we're not going to surrender," Onestar declared with an angry spit.

Bramblestar stepped forward. "And neither will we, unless we both mutually agree to end this battle. No winner and no loser."

_WindClan will be the loser anyway, _Hollypaw thought. _They lost a warrior today. _She did not know the warrior who died, but she felt sadness in her heart, and a little bit of fear. She hadn't realized that a life could be lost so easily.

The two leaders stared each other down before turning and padding off towards their respective territories. They cast angry glares over their shoulders, and their warriors spat and hissed at each other as they separated into their respective parties.

"Let's go, WindClan," Onestar muttered darkly. "Crowfeather, bring Nightcloud's body." Hollypaw watched as Crowfeather grabbed the black cat's scruff in his jaws and began to haul her body away, her hindquarters and tail dragging the ground. The other warriors circled around them as though protecting the already-gone warrior.

Bramblestar meowed to the ThunderClan cats, "Come on." He turned his back and began to stalk away, and Hollypaw's Clanmates followed after a moment of hesitation. Lionblaze padded up to Hollypaw's side and wrapped his tail comfortingly around her flank, drawing her close as they walked. She sighed and leaned her head against her father's shoulder for a moment.

Once the ThunderClan cats were safely back in the shelter of the forest, whispers began to spread among them like the calls and songs of birds through early morning treetops. Hollypaw walked slowly so that she could fall behind the group and walk beside Applepaw and Robinpaw. The tortoiseshell was leaning heavily on the ginger apprentice's shoulder.

"Are you both okay?" Hollypaw whispered.

Applepaw nodded. "Robinpaw's got a sore paw, but no bad injuries. And I'm fine. The better question is, are you okay?" She stuck out her nose and sniffed at Hollypaw's pelt. Hollypaw winced as her sister's whiskers brushed a spot that was scraped raw on her shoulder.

The white she-cat shrugged away, turning her head to avoid seeing the hurt in Applepaw's eyes. "I'm fine. A couple of cuts, maybe." She forced herself to walk normally, despite the urge to limp.

"Who killed that WindClan warrior?" Robinpaw asked quietly, wincing as she hobbled along. Her hackles were still standing in fear of what she'd witnessed.

Hollypaw shrugged, her tail twitching in irritation and uneasiness. "I don't know. I didn't see any cat fighting with her."

"It may have been Snowclaw," Applepaw murmured, lowering her voice so that the white warrior walking in front of them could not hear her. "I saw them fighting, and you know how he loses his temper."

Hollypaw glanced up to see the aforementioned warrior walking beside his father, Cloudtail. Snowclaw's head was hung low, and in the instant that he looked up at Cloudtail, Hollypaw could see unmistakable guilt in his expression. Cloudtail looked troubled, too. "I'm sure that if he did it, he didn't mean to." Her sisters nodded in agreement, and Hollypaw wondered if they all knew that he did it.

Soon, the ThunderClan patrol was back in camp. As soon as the three young sisters entered, Cinderheart urged her them to the medicine den. "Applepaw, you take it easy. Let Jayfeather take a look at you before you work with any other cat. And Robinpaw, you look a little beat up." Her eyes shone with concern.

Hollypaw was beginning to feel dizzy, but she obeyed her mother and followed her littermates to the medicine den. Jayfeather had just gotten back in there, and was laying out piles of herbs, preparing to care for his injured Clanmates. He must've heard the young apprentices enter, because he immediately said, "Applepaw, come here and let me check you out. If you're okay, then you can help me care for the other cats."

He began to sniff the ginger she-cat all over while she whined, "I'm fine, Jayfeather! It's Robinpaw and Hollypaw who need fixing up." She shrugged away from her mentor, then nosed Hollypaw and Robinpaw forward, and Jayfeather set to work on them. Before long, there was a fresh poultice and cobwebs on all of their cuts. It stung, but Hollypaw could also feel it soothing the wounds, and she thanked Jayfeather.

He grunted and then began to pad out of the medicine den. The whole process had seemed to only take a few heartbeats, thanks to Jayfeather's amazing medicine cat skills. "You two are fine. Applepaw, let's go. Bring that cobweb with you." She nodded, grabbed the cobweb, nodded to her sisters, and disappeared after her mentor.

Robinpaw turned to Hollypaw as they followed them out of the den and mewed, "Today feels like such a blur, doesn't it?"

Hollypaw agreed. "Yeah, it does. It almost doesn't feel real." Just as they reached the center of camp, they stopped and let out shrieks of shock when they saw how badly Mousewhisker was injured. The gray and white tom lay on his side in the center of the clearing, breathing hard, with blood gushing out of a cut on his foreleg. Jayfeather and Applepaw crouched over him, working hard.

Ivypool had heard the commotion and was rushing out of the nursery. Her belly was quite large already, and she looked too pregnant to be running around like she was. "Mousewhisker!" She yowled. Dovewing and Daisy shot after her, calling her name and trying to pull her back.

Hollypaw cast a nervous glance at her sister, and the two apprentices decided to sneak off to the nursery. Hollypaw assumed that the kits were probably scared by all of the blood-scent in camp.

It still felt like home inside the nursery, but it felt so cramped compared to the apprentices' den, even though it hadn't been long since Hollypaw slept in the nursery with her sisters and mother. Stormkit and Aspenkit were crouched in the back of the nursery, huddled together with wide eyes.

"Hollypaw? Robinpaw?" Stormkit mewed. "Is that you? Are you two okay?"

Hollypaw stepped forward and licked Stormkit's gray head, then Aspenkit's. "Yeah, we're fine. How about you two?"

Aspenkit answered this time. "We were scared. We were asleep when we heard all of ThunderClan talking about a battle, and then we smelled blood. Ivypool went crazy and ran out of here, yowling, and Dovewing and Daisy went after her." He looked completely bewildered.

Hollypaw purred, trying to comfort the kits, who were also her best friends, aside from her sisters. "Try not to worry. Everything will be just fine." She was trying to convince herself, as well as the kits.

Stormkit squeaked, "Did anyone die?" His voice broke a little.

Robinpaw shook her head and replied, "Not in ThunderClan, but WindClan lost one warrior."

Stormkit's amber eyes grew wide. "I can't wait for my first battle!" He seemed to have suddenly forgotten about being scared, and was now in a playful mood. "Today was you two's first battle, right?! How was it?"

Hollypaw purred in amusement. "It was actually pretty scary," she admitted. "Everything seemed so fast, and I couldn't tell what was going on. I don't think I got any good scratches in on anyone."

"But," Robinpaw cut in, "We haven't had a lot of battle training so far, and this battle was unexpected."

Aspenkit lashed his tail in excitement. "What started the battle, Hollypaw?" He scooted closer to sit by the white apprentice's side, and Hollypaw wrapped her tail around his back. She was amazed for a moment at how big the four-moon-old kit was - already almost as big as her!

Hollypaw meowed, "Well, Toadstep said that he woke up one night recently and couldn't go back to sleep, so he went for a walk in the forest, and he saw WindClan cats sneaking in our territory, very close to camp. And when he told the rest of ThunderClan, most of the cats thought that WindClan was planning a sneak attack on us."

Stormkit flexed his claws. "I wish I could've gotten my claws on them! I'd shred their fur!" He let out a hiss that was probably meant to be very fierce, but only sounded mildly intimidating. Hollypaw almost made a snarky comment back, but the queens were coming back to the nursery. Dovewing squeezed in first, coaxing Ivypool in with her tail. The queen's large belly almost got stuck in the entrance, but Daisy helped nudge her along from behind.

Dovewing dipped her head in greeting to the apprentices. "Thank you for sitting with them." She flicked her tail to call her kits back to their nest. "Come on, you two. You need a nap."

"Dovewing!" Stormkit argued, "We're too old for naps!"

Aspenkit only yawned. "I don't know, Stormkit. I'm pretty tired." Hollypaw shook her head fondly at the tabby kit, and then led her sister out of the nursery, leaving the tired cats to get some sleep.

Hollypaw asked Robinpaw, "What should we do now?" But her sister wasn't listening. Hollypaw followed Robinpaw's gaze and saw that her sister was watching where a group of cats were sitting beneath Highledge, talking in quiet voices. Hollypaw strained to hear what they were saying.

First, she heard Bramblestar. "Are you sure it was accidental, Snowclaw?"

Then, she heard Snowclaw let out a snort. "Of course! I'd have no reason to kill her on purpose!"

Cloudtail lashed his tail angrily and hissed at his son, "But still! Now WindClan has a reason to start trouble with us, and you know they won't let up soon!"

Squirrelflight touched her tail-tip to Cloudtail's shoulder. "It's not his fault. I honestly think he didn't mean to do it; I saw him fight. If anything, he did it in self-defense. Nightcloud looked like she wanted to kill him."

Cloudtail looked up with fury in his eyes. "Are you sure you're not just defending your traitor sister? I'm sure she wanted Nightcloud dead." Hollypaw could almost feel the anger sparking between the two warriors, before Bramblestar stepped between them.

"Enough. It's in the past now, and it doesn't matter which of them started it, or why it had to happen like this." Hollypaw couldn't hear the rest of the conversation, because Cinderheart padded over to them and curled herself around them, covering their ears in comforting licks.

Hollypaw leaned against her mother's flank and sighed. "Is WindClan gonna be really mad at us now?" She asked.

Cinderheart shook her head. "I don't know, Hollypaw. They can be as mad as they want, but that doesn't mean that we're in danger." She nuzzled her daughter's cheek. "We've got more warriors than any other Clan. We'll be fine."

"I hope so," muttered Hollypaw. She'd barely been an apprentice, but she could've sworn that already, the weight of the entire world was weighing on her shoulders. _It was so much easier being a kit. What if I'm not cut out to be an apprentice?_


End file.
